hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 5 (Funny festivals)
Funny festivals is the fifth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *KELLIE and Chats get ready for the bug festival. *CHARLI has got crazy hair for the crazy dance competition. *KATHLEEN sells animals costumes for animals. *CHARLI's fingers dress up for a show. *TIM and Nathan get a cow costume for a dancing cow festival. *CHARLI pretends to be a cow that wants to dance and groove. *NATHAN, Tim and Kellie have a go on the festival of the feet. *CHARLI gets her feet for a workout. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a boy (Tim) who gets tired but he can't sleep because the girls next door (Kathleen, Charli and Kellie) have a clanging and banging festival. Gallery Kellie_S5_E5.png Charli_S5_E5_1.png Kathleen_S5_E5.png Charli_S5_E5_2.png Tim_S5_E5.png Charli_S5_E5_3.png Nathan_S5_E5.png Charli_S5_E5_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E5.png Trivia *The cow from Tim's segment was reused for Growing Up. Songlets ;Word play I'm feeling kind of festive in a funny kind of way I've got a funny festive feeling for a funny kind of day, ay ay ay ay I don't know why I'm feeling a-like the party's just begun But my funny festive feeling says I'm gonna have some fun. I'm feeling kind of festive in a funny kind of way I've got a funny festive feeling for a funny kind of day, ay ay ay ay I don't know why I'm feeling like the party's just begun But my funny festive feeling says I'm gonna have some fun. ;Body move #01 I love my crazy hair, it drives me wild, it's really quite of gorgeous, not meek and mild But when my hair is crazy I can just be me, shake that crazy hair wild and free Shake it here, shake it there, that crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy hair. I love my crazy hair, it drives me wild, it's really quite of gorgeous, not meek and mild But when my hair is crazy I can just be me, shake that crazy hair wild and free Shake it here, shake it there, that crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy hair. ;Puzzles and patterns Dressing up in fancy clothes, what can I be? Something very different and not at all like me Putting on some dress ups, I'm feeling rather fine Now I'm all dressed up, I'm ready for a festive fun time. Dressing up in fancy clothes, what can I be? Something very stripy and different to me Putting on some dress ups, I'm feeling rather fine Now I'm all dressed up, I'm ready for a festive fun time. ;Body move #02 Five little fingers, all in a row Going all tonight to see a show After the show they'll be dancing On come the clothes very fancy. Five little fingers, all in a row Going all tonight to see a show After the show they'll be dancing On come the clothes very fancy. ;Making music Left hoof, right hoof, step together We're a cow and we're on the moove Dancing like a new spring heifer Front and back ends in the groove. Left hoof, right hoof, step together Don't stop moving whatever you doo. Left hoof, right hoof, step together We're a cow and we're on the moove Prancing like a new spring heifer Front and back ends in the groove. ;Body move #03 All day long I chew and moo, it's what as cows are supposed to do I chew and moo to the same old tune, but don't stop now, I'll lose my groove. Let's get down and chew and moo, it's what these cows are supposed to do We chew and groove to a different groove, don't stop now it's time to groove Don't stop now it's time to groove, don't stop now it's time to groove. ;Shapes in space Join the race today, hop, skip or run It doesn't matter how as long as you have fun So put your best foot forward and find a funny way To get yourself going on your feet today. Join the race today, hop, skip or run It doesn't matter how as long as you have fun So put your best foot forward and find a funny way To get yourself going on your feet today. Join the race today, hop, skip or run It doesn't matter how as long as you have fun So put your best foot forward and find a funny way To get yourself going on your feet today. ;Body move #04 How about a little treat? A workout for your lovely feet Flex them up, point them down, roll them, roll them all around Flex, point, flex, point, roll them round at the joint. How about a little treat? A workout for your lovely feet Flex them up, point them down, roll them, roll them all around Flex, point, flex, point, roll them round at the joint. How about a little treat? A workout for your lovely feet Flex them up, point them down, roll them, roll them all around Flex, point, flex, point, roll them round at the joint. ;Sharing stories Clanging and a-banging, making ... Clang, clang, clang, bang, bang, bang There's no better thing to do, so come and join us too And we'll clang and bang with you. We're langing and a-banging, making ... Clang, clang, clang, a-bang, bang, bang There's no better thing to do, come and join us too And we'll clang and bang with you. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about insects & bugs Category:Ep about guiros Category:Ep about grasshoppers Category:Ep about hair Category:Ep about wigs Category:Ep about craziness Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about selling & buying Category:Ep about mice Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about fancy dress parties Category:Ep about zebras Category:Ep about fingers Category:Ep about cows Category:Ep about steps Category:Ep about rhythm & beat Category:Ep about left & right Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about teams Category:Ep about feet Category:Ep about machines Category:Ep about racing Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about noise